Another stinkin' year at Hogwarts
by iibitex3
Summary: So bad at summaries sorry. A story of my O.C's life at Hogwarts.  Rated T for some bad language. Please Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does, I only own my O.C.'s and story idea. This is my second story so please review :D.**

**A/N: When you see the starts (***) it changes P.O.V I was just too lazy to keep writing whose P.O.V it was d:**

**P.S. if anyone knows how to do chapters please let me know. thank you :D  
**

Seamus and I walked down the hall after the feast. Seamus was my best mate but sometimes the conversation of girls got boring. Sure a lot of the girls we talked about were pretty cute but how often can you talk about the same girl without getting bored. We rounded a corner when a girl bumped into me. Before I had time to grab her she went tumbling to the floor the books she was carrying tumbling out of her hands, her wand rolling down the hall.

The girl sighed and started picking up the books around her. _Weird, she in Gryffindor. How come I haven't seen her before. _

"Help her," Seamus prompted me trying to be discreet but the girl looked up and continued picking up her things.

But being as dumb as I normally am I just stood there while Seamus ran to grab her wand. Finally I bent down and grabbed a textbook brushing hands with her. She looked up and I stared into her chocolate brown eyes giving her the best smile possible but she just stared back down. _Damn she's really cute._

"Thanks," she said as Seamus handed her, her wand.

"No problem," He said trying to act smooth.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow and without another word she turned on her heel and walked quickly down the hall. I stared after her as she rounded the corner, her robe blowing behind her.

"What the bloody hell was that," Seamus questioned.

"What are you talking about," I asked, even though I knew what we were talking about.

"What year is she in," I asked trying to sound casual.

"She's in our year I think. I think I've seen her before,"Seamussaid.

We continued our way towards the common room. When we got inside our room I crawled into bed and pulled the drapes around the bed. I closed my eyes and my dreams were filled with her face, her body...

I hurried up to my dorm and threw my books on my nightstand. I changed really quickly and crawled into bed. _I can't believe Dean smiled at me... get over it he probably has a girlfriend._

"Wake up mate," Seamus said splashing cold water on my face.

I abruptly sat up and ran my hand through my hair. I looked at the clock next to my bed and it read 9:20 am. Most classes started at 8 but since we were fifth years we had a free period somewhere during the day, my free period happened to be on Friday's from 8:00am-10:00am. I got dressed and grabbed my books.

"What's first period," I asked.

"Double Care of magical creatures," Neville answered through a mouth full of toothpaste.

I put on my gray skinny jeans, black Vlados, and a white lacy tank top with a plaid button down that I left open. I put my robe over my outfit. As long as we wore gray bottoms, white shirts, our robes, and black shoes during the weekdays we could add our own style, as long as it wasn't to showy. I looked in the mirror and started teasing with my hair a little bit. Applying a coat of lip gloss and putting on my favorite necklace. I walked out the door, it was 9:45am.

Seamus and I made our way towards Hagrid's hut. Talking about girls as usual and then she passed. The girl I bumped into yesterday was in front of us talking with her friend. I looked at Seamus and saw him looking at her arse. _Typical _I thought snapping him out of it.

We reached the hut and Professor Grubbly Plank was standing there with a box of Pygmy Puff's next to her. Everyone gathered around her obviously confused wondering why these fluffy cute creatures were there. All the girls were saying aw and talking about how cute they were.

"Now I'm going to pair you up into groups of four," she said.

"Trenton, Carry, Mark, and London," she said looking at her list as two Hufflepuff's and two Gryffindor's gathered together off at one side.

"Maria, Dean, Lavender, and Seamus,"she continued not taking her eyes off the list.

"Whose Maria," I asked Seamus as we walked to the part where the pairs were already made.

"I don't know but I hope shes hot," Seamus said looking for a girl walking their way.

"Dude it's her," he added pointing to the girl.

_Hot _I thought looking at what she was wearing. She definitely had the best style out of all of the girls.

_Damn _I thought as Professor Grubbly Plank called my name and I saw that I was paired up with Seamus and Dean. I looked down at what I was wearing and I was so glad I was wearing my helping brassiere , and that it peeked out a little giving it a chic sort of look. _Don't let him get to you...if he doesn't have a girlfriend he probably flirts with all the girls._

"Omigosh," Lavender said fanning her self, "We're being paired with Seamus."

"Don't worry," I said, "just be yourself."

"How do I look," she asked looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a gray ruffled tiered skirt, black flats, a long necklace, and a white t-shirt. Her signature messy braids with a headband completed the look.

"Good," I said not wanting to talk about looks anymore as she pulled her shirt down a little.

I rolled my eyes and we went to go join the boys.

"Hi," I said looking at Seamus and Dean, catching Deans eyes and I stared into his hazel-brown eyes for a few second before pulling away.

"Hi," Lavender said giving a small wave mostly towards Seamus.

I continued talking to Lavender while the boys had their own conversation.

Maria came up towards up with Lavender trailing behind her. Seamus's mouth was a opened a little and I nudged him to close it.

"Hi," she said as we made eye contact.

She continued talking with Lavender so Seamus thought this was a good time to talk.

"Holy bloody hell, Maria looks _wow,_" he whispered putting an emphasis on 'wow'.

"I know," I agreed looking at the outfit.

I looked at Seamus and he was sweating a little.

"Dude, are you alright," I asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I don't know how I'm going to get through this without staring to much," He responded.

Before I had time to retort the professor started speaking so I just shook my head at him.

"Now each group will get two Pygmy Puff's and over the course of two weeks will take care of it. You will treat it like a child, you can pair up and pretend to be parent or whatever you may like, and I will know how you are doing because I have put a charm on them that will alert me on how you are doing. So don't try any funny business, and by the end of the two weeks I want three scrolls of parchment describing how the experiment went and the history of a Pygmy Puff. I have alerted all of your teachers and they have allowed you to bring them to class with you as long as you stay focused on the lesson, " she said making the crowd groan.

"Dean lets go get them," Maria said motioning for me to join her.

I just stood there until Seamus gave me a shove making me crash into her which sent her falling

After he helped me up we stared into each others eyes until I realized we were still holding hands and I quickly let go, and I started dusting off my pants. We continued walking towards the crate.

"It seems that every time we meet I'm always crashing towards the ground," I said looking at the ground until I looked up and smiled at him, and to my surprise he smiled back. _Maybe I have a shot._

"Lets take one pink and one purple," he said, "so we know the difference."

We made our way back to Seamus and Lavender and Seamus looked like he was about to go mad.

"Aw they're so cute," Lavender squealed, "Omigosh I have an idea. Since we're supposed to treat them like children lets pair up, you know like husband and wife! Than we each get one Pygmy Puff, name them, and care for them!"

Seamus's eyes widened at the words pair and up. I saw him shake his head making me giggle. Lavender looked at me with a look in her eyes so I shut my mouth.

"I want to be paired with Seamus," Lavender said. Seamus started shaking his head sending Maria into another set of cute giggles.

Seamus pulled me over and Lavender pulled Maria over.

"Please, your my best mate. Don't let me get paired up with this chick," he said with pleading eyes, "you left me with her for five minutes but it felt like a year, I'm about to go mad."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I looked over at Maria and she gave me a smile, she was sitting on a rock with Lavender each one of them holding a Pygmy Puff (Maria purple and Lavender pink). Her golden light brown hair was resting on her shoulders, her bangs bumped back, the sun shone on her slightly.

"Well I don't want to be paired up with her," I said.

"Let me get paired up with him please," Lavender begged.

"Sure, I want to be paired up with Dean anyways," I said looking sideways at him. _Than maybe I can be smitten._

I took Lavender by the wrist and led her over to the guys. When we reached them they stopped talking and looked up. _Hmm wonder what they were talking about._

"Okay, we've come to a conclusion," I started, "Dean and me will be paired up and you and Lavender will be paired up."

Lavender gave Seamus a big smile and I tried my best not to squeal with excitement.

The rest of the lesson went by deciding how they will meet up and take notes. When Professor Grubbly Plank dismissed us we made our way up the hill.

Seamus was walking next to me with clenched fists and a look of anger on his face. Maria was walking next to me and she looked like a juggling act. Her book bag was draped on one shoulder , Barney on the other (the Pygmy Puff), and she was carrying two text books in her hands. While I was only carrying my bag. Without asking if it was alright I took her bag and draped it on my other shoulder. She looked up and smiled and then continued walking close to me.

"Seamy-poo wait up," Lavender squeaked.

The three of us stopped to let her catch up with us.

"Lavender don't you think your being a little pushy, I mean your not even technically going out. Maybe you can lay off for a while," Maria said to her.

"Why should I, I mean Deans carrying your bag and he can't take his eyes off of you," Lavender retorted.

Maria looked at me and than looked down. _She's actually blushing_. She walked over to Lavender and whispered something.

"Fine," she said, "sorry Seamus I am pushy."

Lavender continued walking and Seamus hugged Maria and lifted her off her feet.

"Thank you I was about to go mad," Seamus said.

She laughed and said, "No problem."

We continued walking and reached the castle.

Lavender separated from us when we turned to go down a different corridor.

"You have potions too," I asked.

"Yup. Sit next to me," Dean asked.

"Sure," I said as we walked down the stairs giving him a smile.

We reached the door and I looked at my watch; 1:15pm we still had 15 minutes left. A group of Ravenclaws were already there. I was trying so hard to be smitten.

"I can take my bag now," I said reaching for my bag.

Dean just shook his head and said nahh as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Silence. _Come on speak say something! At least try..._

_ Say something Thomas. _We've been standing there in total awkward silence. Until I heard a voice behind me.

"Hi Dean," I turned around and saw Parvati, Sally, and Romilda standing there.

"Why are you carrying two bags," asked Romilda turning her head slightly.

I was about to answer when Maria peeked out from behind me. She moved from behind me and stood next to me.

"Hi," she said.

"What are you doing here Garcia," Romilda retorted.

"I should ask you the same thing Vane," Maria said crossing her arms over her chest.

Parvati and Sally left to join Parvati's twin Padma, and Seamus looked at me with wide eyes. 'Cat fight' he mouthed.

"Professor McGonagall wanted me to join this class because there were too many people that wanted to take Transfiguration and none wanted to take Potions so she told me to take Potions with you guys." Romilda said looking at her nails, "oh and why can't you take your own bag. Making poor Dean lug your stuff around," she added looking at me batting her eyelashes.

"Because of Barney," Maria said motioning to our Pygmy Puff.

"Well you still have another shoulder," Romilda said.

_ They stared at each other in complete silence. Do something, defend her, when is Snape going to come!_

We stared at each other until we heard Snape come down so we broke apart. We entered the classroom and I sat down at desk in the middle of the classroom. Romilda sat behind me.

"Sit next to me Dean," she said as sultry as possible leaning forward hoping something might show.

I scoffed as he sat down next to me instead and Snape cleared his throat, the room became silent instantly.

"I thought we would try something different today," he said, "in groups of five you will create four potions by the end of class. Oh yes I forgot to mention this is double potions, Professor Flitwick has been injured and no replacement has been found."

The class quietly groaned, which Snape ignored, and he continued pairing up people. Sadly we got paired with Sally and Romilda, Seamus was also in the group. _Three girls and one cute guy, and a smooth talking Irish kid... oh this is going to be good. _

_ This is going to be good _I thought. Maria, Romilda, and Sally opened their Potions books to the page where the first potion was.

"Lets go get the materials," I said to Seamus.

He nodded and stood up and we made our way to the cabinet. Some people were already there picking out materials. Since I was tall I got everything off the top shelves.

"Dude, three busty, hot girls for three hours, bending over cauldrons.. with their robes open...," Seamus said as I passed him materials from the top shelf.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, don't stare at Maria too much... please," I asked as nice as possible trying not to sound like a git.

"Sure mate but don't get mad at me if I try an make a move.. it's a habit," he said as I took some things from him and we made our way back to the table.

_Good they haven't killed each other _I thought as I set the materials down. Snape was in the front of the classroom grading some potions from the class before.

"It says we need five Murtlap tentacles for this potion and that they need to be strained. First we need to cut them in quarters so it will be easier to strain. So, I'm suggesting Sally and Seamus start adding the rest of the ingredients while Romilda, Dean, and I cut and strain the tentacles," I said not trying to sound pushy.

"Sure, fine by me," Seamus said as Sally and him moved to the side to heat up the cauldron.

"Why did you chose those groups," Dean asked me.

Truthfully I just wanted to work with him and see what Romilda did but I didn't want him to know that.

"Well I don't trust Seamus with a knife..." I said biting my lip and counting on my fingers, "one of us might lose a vital body part, so I thought he would do good with the cauldron and Sally looks like she can keep him under control in case he makes it explode."

Dean laughed and gave me a lop-sided smile that made me blush. We each took a tentacle and a knife and started cutting the murtlap. After a minute of cutting Sally shouted.

"You blithering idiot," she shouted, though only loud enough for us to hear, "ughh, it's a good thing it was the first ingredient." With a flick of her wand she emptied the cauldron and started again.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Seamus muttered, "here let me help."

Sally held up the knife she was using to cut the other ingredients and said, "touch anything and you will lose a finger. Got it Finnegan?"

Seamus nodded his head and sat still. We started laughing and continued cutting the murtlap.

"Dean this is soo hard, can you please help me," Romilda whined giving him the puppy dog face.

Dean smiled and took her Murtlap tentacle and showed her. I cut the last of my Murtlap angrily and checked on Barney.

The three hours went by quickly and next thing I knew Seamus, Lavender, Maria, and I were sitting in the common room with our Pygmy Puffs. Lavender and Maria were playing with Barney and Benji.

"So how's it going with Lavender," I asked looking at the clock. It was 11:00pm everyone was in their pajamas and most people were already up in their rooms.

Maria had on baggy sweat pants and a white tank top, her bottoms messily tucked into her Ugg boots, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Good, shes less crazy and I have to admit she's pretty cute," Seamus said.

"Well, I'm going to call it a night," Lavender said getting up from the floor, "I'll take Benji for tonight."

"Okay," Seamus said, "Night."

Lavender walked up the stairs and disappeared.

I woke up the next morning and quietly tiptoed to my dresser. I was usually the first one up and since it was Saturday everyone slept late. It was 8:00am and the Great Hall didn't open until 9:00am.

I picked out my outfit after ten minutes of pondering; blue vlados, ripped skinny jeans (they were ripped a lot), blue plain t-shirt (that matched my vlados), and a long heart necklace with a bow on it. I combed my hair and put my hair in a side braid, bumping back my bangs with a head band.

I grabbed Barney and a book that I got from the library for some light reading and headed down to the common room.

A few first years were there doing homework. I curled up in a chair and began reading.

I turned over in bed and fell off. I sat up and looked around. All of my roommates were still sleeping, I grabbed the alarm clock off my nightstand and looked at it' it read 8:15am.

"Bloody Hell," I whispered as I grabbed my blanket and threw it on my bed, "might as well go down."

I walked over to my dresser and picked out what I was going to wear, though I was a guy I wanted to make a good impression on Maria so I picked out this; low rider loose fitting skinny jeans (not too tight that made me look girly), my nikes, and an Aeropostales t-shirt. I brushed my hair and put on a Mets cap.

I closed the door quietly behind me and went downstairs. Maria was sitting in a chair with a book in her hands, Barney was jumping around in his cage that we made. I took of my hat and tip toed behind her, I dropped my hat on her head and she closed her book quickly and turned around.

"Omifukengosh," I mumbled putting a hand to my chest.

"Don't ever do that again," I said giving him a playful slap as he sat down next to me.

"So watcha doing today," he asked.

"Hmm," I pondered, "probably going to go outside. It's supposed to be a nice day."

"Can I join you," Dean asked.

"Sure," I said smiling, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," he said.

I stood up and walked behind him running up to my room to drop my book off, picking up my sketching pad. I came running back down and slowed down just in time to calmly go into the common room.

"Ready," I said as Maria came into the room, she was carrying a pencil and a book in her hands.

"Yup," she replied casually.

I stood up and picked up Barney's cage, as we made our way towards the portrait hole Seamus came down the stairs as did Lavender.

"Wait up," they said at the same time.

_Oh no _I thought. Though I didn't want to we both waited until they caught up. Lavender picked Benji off her shoulder and put him in the cage.

"Can we join you," Lavender asked.

"Sure," Maria said.

All four of us entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, Dean and Seamus on one side while Lavender and I were on the other. Food appeared and we started filling our plates.

Seamus had a plate of waffles, sausages, and eggs. Lavender only had a slice of bread and an egg. Dean had bacon, bread, and eggs. I had the same thing as Dean which sent a round of stares from Lavender. _Geez just cause I like food doesn't mean I'm a pig. _

"Wow," Seamus said staring at my plate, "a girl who isn't fat and likes to eat."

"Thank you..." I said scrunching up my eyebrows, "but this doesn't even come close to the breakfast's I have at home."

"How so," Dean asked.

"Well, for one, we have some Hispanic things at home; like bunuelos, arepas, and salchichones," I said, "that's the good stuff."

We continued eating in silence until Draco came by.

"Well, well, look what we have here two mudbloods, a blood traitor, and a half blood," Draco said sending his pack of Slytherins into laughter.

Dean and Seamus made a move to attack but I held up a hand and stopped them, Lavender looked down and mumbled something I didn't catch. I stood up turned to face Malfoy, I never liked his attitude.

"What do you want Malfoy," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well looky here, the pretty half-blood is standing up for them," Draco said leaning close to me. "Listen, your cute and pretty so why don't you ditch them and come to my side. I'll look the other way even if you are in Gryffindor and a half-blood," he added putting an arm around my waist.

"Draco don't waste your time on that bitch when you have me," Pansy said putting a hand on his shoulder.

With his arm still around me he turned his head slightly and shook of her shoulder. I looked at Lavender and motioned my knee going up and she shook her head yes. Draco turned around and before he had time to say anything else I kneed him. He stumbled backwards and into Pansy's waiting arms. She sat him down on the bench and started towards me.

"You friggin' mudblood! You dare hurt poor Draco like that! He can have you expelled for that and I hope he does," Pansy shrieked aiming to slap me, but with ease I ducked and she backhanded Blaise instead.

"No, I won't have my father expel her," Draco said which took my by surprise, "I came on too strong, I agree, but if I expel her I won't get lucky tonight and with that he turned and walked away winking at me as he turned. _What a bastard._

We walked outside and sat down underneath a tree, we all were still pretty fumed up about the Draco incident and Maria didn't want to talk about it until we were outside.

"He's such a bloody git," Lavender shouted.

"Please let me do something about it Maria. What he said was way out of line," Seamus said trying to persuade her.

"No, don't get yourself in trouble over something that will never happen," Maria said as she laid down on the grass and put Barney on her stomach, putting one arm behind her head and was using the index finger of the other hand to tickle Barney, "if Malfoy tries anything else hes not only gonna get kneed but slapped and what ever else I can think of."

Seamus and I laughed because she said it so casually.

"Ohh you brought your drawing pad," Lavender said pointing to Maria's book.

"Yeah," She said sitting up putting Barney back in the cage.

I took out my drawing pad and leaned it against my knees. I started drawing Barney and Benji playing, with Dean, Seamus, and Lavender in the backround.

"Don't move," I told them and they were as stiff as a board.

After thirty minutes of drawing I passed the book around. _Oh hopefully they like it, I tried my __best. _

"Wow, Amazing," they all said at the same time_._

We laid in the grass and continued talking. The baby blue sky was so clear, not a single cloud in the sky. A flock of birds was passing by, _how it must feel to fly right now. _Quidditch season was about to start and I was going to try to go to the try outs. It was only the first week of September so it was still pretty warm.

I watched as Lavender and Maria rested in the grass with their eyes closed. The sun shone on Maria's golden brown hair, the slight breeze blowing some loose strands of hair. I wanted to tuck those strands behind her ear but thought otherwise.

After a quick 'cat nap' Maria and Lavender woke up and started talking about Umbridge.

"She's such a bloody old bat," Maria whispered afraid she was going to be overheard.

"She's going to make our lives a living hell," Lavender suggested.

"Going to," Seamus said, "she already has."

Not wanting to be the only one out of the conversation I supplied a sentence, "what is she like four foot exactly."

"Probably," Maria said giggling.

I was sketching random drawings trying to take my mind off of Umbridge.

"Hi Dean," Romilda said as she sat down next to him except it wasn't in a seductive voice as usual, it was more of a tearful voice.

"What's wrong," Dean asked in a sympathetic voice. _Typical _I thought _Flirts with all girls._

Before Romilda had a chance to answer Padma (a Ravenclaw), Quinn (a Hufflepuff), Sally (a Gryffindor), and Kristy ( a Slytherin) stopped in front of Dean holding their books close to their chests, giggling they waved and batted their eyelashes and giving them his award-winning lop-sided smile he waves back.

Seamus and Lavender stood up leaving my with Dean and Romilda. I pretended not to care as Romilda complicatedly explained her detention with Umbridge and the cut on the back of her hand. Dean took her hand and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I grabbed my pencil so hard it cracked in half and I tried to play it off my grabbing my extra. Hot tears were forming behind my eyes but I fought them back. I quickly stood up and grabbed Barney and Benji's cage running up to the common room. _Two can play at this game..._

_What the bloody hell did I just do... _I thought as Maria ran off. Romilda kept a straight face as she leaned her head on my shoulder our hands still entwined. I shook of her head and let go of her hand much to her annoyance. She sat up and turned her head, her messy curls falling to one side.

Romilda's friend Ashley stopped and they quickly whispered something which sent her in a set of giggles. With a wave Ashley left eying me.

"What did you tell her," I asked, I had no time to be nice I had to go say sorry to Maria before she thinks I'm a player.

"Oh that you like me and in weeks time we could be going out," she replied casually twisting a strand of grass around her index finger. _At least she's honest _I thought.

"No, I was just being sympathetic because I actually care about other peoples feelings. And don't be spreading lies," I responded furiously.

I stood up and made my way to the common room, Romilda followed me like a puppy.

I made my way up to the common room and dropped Barney's cage on a table, slamming my book onto the same table I sat down and angrily brought my knees to my chest. A few terrified first years stared at me curiously. Older kid drama in their presence always made for gossip.

"What are you looking at," I snapped at a little second year who was sitting across from me that I didn't notice. She had on a pink t-shirt and a white skirt, her feet were inside a pair of pink ballet flats. Freckles were sprinkled over her face and her blonde hair was tied into a long braid tied together with a ribbon. Her quill was in mid air when I shouted at her and she looked down and mumbled something I didn't catch.

I ran a hand through my hair and wiped the tears. _Was I really that little when I was a second year _I thought as I stole another glance at the girl.

"I'm sorry," I said as the girl looked up, "boy troubles."

"It's okay," she finally said in a small voice, "my older sister goes through that all the time."

"She go to this school?"

"No, I'm muggle born. Every summer is constant shouts and slamming of doors every time a relationship goes south," She said giving me a weak smile.

I managed to stifle out a laugh.

"I'm Camille," she said.

"Maria."

"Sorry for staring, most older kids just shove us out of the way."

"I know the feeling, same thing happened to me when I was a second year."

Camille gave me a puzzled look as if I could read minds for knowing she was a second year.

"Once your in this school for a while you can start telling the years apart," I explained, "first years seem nervous and out of place for a couple of months, and tend to steer clear of the older kids. Second years know their way around Hogwarts better than first years but always tend to make mistakes here and there. Third years start settling into a routine and sometimes get lost or confused because that is the year you first pick classes. Fourth years are the looser ones because they are familiar with the school. Fifth years seem nervous and tense because O.W.L's are coming up and they start cramming the minute teachers start lecturing us about them, and I'm a fifth year so I know almost everyone. Sixth years are probably the calmest year, other than their own drama, because they don't have major tests that year and they are almost finished with Hogwarts, so they tend to pick on some little kids. Finally the seventh years, since this is their last year they don't care as much except for when they take their N.E.W.T's, but since they graduate they spend a lot of times with friends."

"Ohhhhh," Camille said as if everything made sense now, "Sorry Maria but I have to go find my friends, they told me to meet up with them at this time."

"Okay bye," I said as she left the common room.

The remaining first years shuffled up to their dorms leaving Barney and I alone. I was about to grab my drawing book when Seamus came in through the portrait hole, followed by two of his friends, Matthew a Ravenclaw and Alex a Hufflepuff. Seamus stopped in front of me looking at my semi-red eyes.

"Everything all right Maria," he asked.

"Ehh," I said, I wasn't sad because Dean was flirting with another girl because we weren't going out, I was mad and sad because he was sending mixed signals and it was driving me crazy.

"Ehh," Seamus questioned.

"Nothing you'll understand," I merely replied.

"I'll get Lavender if you want," Seamus suggested.

I was about to answer when Alex spoke up so I kept my mouth shut.

"Seamus are you loosing your touch," he said, "there's a cute girl in front of you and she seems sad and your offering to find her friend!"

"Well Dean likes her," Seamus mumbled.

"Don't say that name, he's a stupid git," I replied fiercely.

Seamus motioned for his buddies to leave the common room and sat down across from me.

"What the bloody git do now," Seamus asked me.

"He's sending me mixed signals... it is driving me bonkers. But I don't care, all I want to know is if he likes me or not. If so okay I like him back if not then okay I'll get over it," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry I'll figure it out," He said.

I couldn't help myself, the next thing I knew I was giggling like crazy. Seamus looked at me like I was crazy.

"What," he asked, "what's so funny."

"Nothing's funny it's just that you said figure funny," I said.

He just stared at me.

"Cause of your accent," I said once I calmed down, "I love your accent."

He just smiled like I was weird.

I jumped the steps and said the password to the fat lady. Romilda still following me. I entered the common room and saw Seamus sitting across from Maria, she was giggling with excitement. I stopped short and stayed in the darkness of the doorway.

"See," Romilda said, "it seems like she doesn't like you."

I just stared and didn't do anything as Romilda slid her hand into mine. She led me into the common room and when we were in plain sight she started snogging me, I was too jealous to object so I snogged back.

Weeks passed and I barely talked to Dean if it wasn't for the Pygmy Puff project, which we did excellent on. In the end Dean asked out Romilda and I spent a lot of time with my friends.

One week in December I said hi to Camille, and her friends started asking questions on how she knew me.

I opened the door to the room to find Romilda and Lavender sitting on the bed.

"...and look what he gave me for my birthday," Romilda said showing Lavender a bracelet Dean gave her a few weeks ago.

"Ohh, it's sparkly," Lavender said.

Quietly I made my way to my bed. It was a day before Christmas and I needed to wrap my presents. I got Lavender a charm and candy which I put in a little bag, I got Laura the purple sweater she wanted from a new shop in Diagon alley, I got Seamus a hat, a signed poster from his favorite Quittitch team, and a robe that was actually worn by his favorite player. Though I was a half-blood my dad had connections to the Quittitch teams. I also got Emily a skirt and a pair of earrings, the rest of my presents I quickly wrapped.

Though Maria and I were on a one word basis I don't regret going out with Romilda, though I feel like I might break up with her soon. There were mistletoe all over the halls and I tried so hard to steer clear of them.

The day before Christmas I walked down to the common room. It was a Gryffindor tradition that everyone put their Christmas gifts underneath the tree. Maria was bending down near the tree putting her things down. Everyone was sitting on the floor or chair, food was on some tables. Another tradition was that everyone stayed up until midnight and opened one present, than they fell asleep and everyone set their alarms to 9:00am and came back down to open the rest. This year Maria was in charge of handing out the presents.

I put the rest of my presents underneath the tree and got up, and being the klutz I am bumped into someone. Seamus put out a hand and pulled me up.

"Come on it's a tradition kiss her," a sixth year boy said adding a whistle.

"Yeah come on," other people prompted.

I looked up and saw a mistletoe above us, Seamus looked up too. I just wanted to get this over with so I gave him a quick snog. He snogged back and we pulled away. Wolf Whistles and roars were coming from the crowd. I blushed deeply and sat down in a chair, Seamus sitting on the rug next to the chair.

Since it wasn't such a big deal everyone got over it quickly and music continued. Electronic things didn't work in Hogwarts but Dumbledore loved Christmas so he always put on Christmas record throughout the castle. Many people were in the Christmas mood, wearing red, white, and green. Ron and Harry had on green and red sweaters, as did Hermione. Lavender had on a red dress with white stockings, black Mary-Jane flats, and her hair was in a curly ponytail. I was wearing my gray Uggs, my white skinny jeans, a red off shoulder shirt (with a white tank top underneath), and I kept my hair down because I was wearing a Santa hat.

"Oh wow," Romilda said rolling her eyes as Seamus and Maria pulled apart.

I stared as Maria looked down and blushed. I shook my head to keep it out of mind and drank some more punch.

It was 11:30pm and the little first years were getting restless. I stood in front of the tree and everyone looked my way.

"How about we do karaoke," I suggested.

The people who didn't know what that was looked at me so I explained and we ended up doing it.

"How about we make it fun," Romilda said standing up too, "two people at a time, but we sort of have a sing off. For instance, Maria and I will start by picking a song we both know, than we start singing at different parts and at the end of the song people decide the winner."

Nods of agreements shook throughout the room. I looked at Camille and her friends and she nodded for encouragement.

"Fine," I said, "do you know..."

Before I had time to finish the sentence she started singing the song I wanted to like she read my mind.

_Romilda: Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the night's so long_

_'Cuz there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves, are flooding the shore and I_

_Can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I,I,I look at you_

_When I look at you_

I decided to cut in at this time.

_Maria: I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong _

_and I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling part_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I,I,I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_and I can't find my way home anymore _

_that's when I,I,I look at you_

_You, appear, just like a dream to me_

_Just, like kaleidoscope colours that_

_cover me, all I need_

_Every breath, that I breath_

_Don't you know?_

_You're beautiful_

Romilda cuts in.

_Yeah,_

_Yeah,_

_Yeah,_

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_and I can't find my way home anymore_

_that's when I,I,I look at you_

_I look at you_

I cut in.

_Yeah,_

_yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, oh_

_You, appear,_

_just like a dream to me..._

We finished the song and waited for the judgment. (A/N: I know this is a recent song, but forget about that...)

They finished singing and were standing there. A second year stood up and ran in front of them.

She looked like a mini Lavender with the way she dressed. She had on a red dress, white stockings, black flats, and a curly ponytail.

"First off lets clap for Romilda," She said lifting up Romilda's hand.

Clapping started and a few people whistled. I just did a soft clap, Maria did way better but Romilda was my girlfriend.

"Okay now Maria," she said after she finished clapping lifting up her hand.

Cheers, roars, whistles, claps, and yells erupted from the room. Seamus did his famous whistle and the second year lifted her hand.

"We have a winner," She said and more cheers erupted.

Romilda crossed her arms and stomped towards me. Maria ran and hugged Seamus than let go and high fived the second year.

"Who do you thing was better Deany-poo," She asked doing the puppy dog face.

"Why you of course," I easily lied.

She smiled and flipped her hair.

I hugged Seamus and high fived Camille

"Bloody awesome," Seamus said as I sat down.

"Thank you," I said blushing.

"It's time," shouted a third year.

Everyone looked at a clock and sure enough it read midnight.

"Okay," I said loudly as people quieted down, lets start with first years."

I called out all the names of the Gryffindor people and after an hour everyone had a present, even me. Now all I have to say it open and we open the presents.

"Open!"

Rips and tears were echoing throughout the room as people opened their one present. I got the present from Romilda, she got me a magical dog tag that played a sequence of her name, my name, and our names in a heart.

I looked as she ripped open her present, she got the one from me. I got her a shirt that she liked from Hogsmead and a box of chocolate frogs.

"Oh Dean I love it," she said squealing giving me a kiss.

Camille was sitting next to me as she opened the present from me. Though I had only known her for four months she seemed to like talking with me so I got her a little something. She squealed as she saw I got her a pair of shoes that were on sale for only 1 galleon.

"Thank you," she squealed as she joined her friends showing them what I got her.

I watched as Seamus opened the gift I got him.

"Merlin's beard, is this a real signature," he asked as he took out the poster. He had already taken out the hat and poster but failed to see the best part.

"Yup," I said smiling, "but you haven't seen the best part."

I took the poster and the hat as he took out the robe.

"BLOODY HELL," he shouted as he held up the robe.

I giggled as all of the guys turned and stared at the robe.

"Dude! Who gave you that."

"Whoa mate that must have been expensive."

"Try it on."

Seamus put the robe over his clothes and lifted me up in a giant bear hug.

I opened my present which turned out to be from Seamus. It was a necklace and a bracelet both of them were beautiful.

"Seamus there so pretty! They look so expensive though," I said.

"Naww they weren't," he said as I gave him a hug.

I saw as Seamus lifted Maria up and put on this expensive looking robe. _Damn him. _One by one people made their way up to their rooms. Romilda said goodbye and went up to hers, as did Maria.

"Come on mate," Seamus said as he made his way up to the dorm.

I followed and sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled off my shoes. I was in my boxer's when I heard a knock on the door.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Dean opened slightly and when he saw it was me slammed the door in my face.

"Thank you," I replied sarcastically.

Seamus opened again this time and I entered the room. Ron had on a pair of boxers and at the sight of me he fell off the bed and wrapped himself in his blanket.

"Don't you knock," he said.

"One, I did and two, I grew up with three brothers. Two older one younger," I said for the sight of boxers didn't bother me.

Maria entered and Ron jumped up since he was in his boxers, but she seemed totally unfazed by his appearance.

"Here I forgot to give back the gifts," she said handing Seamus a poster, which he immediately put up, and a hat.

"Oh and how did you get that robe," he asked.

"My dad and uncle have connections, and all of the guys are going to be surprised in a few hours," she said.

"You got all of the guys in Gryffindor a poster and a robe," Seamus asked.

"Well the robe was easier for you because that player is dating my cousin, but I asked every guy who was their favorite team and player and I got all Gryffindor guys a poster," she replied, "the players were willing to give them to me, and if I got anything extra I just added it in to my friends. Oh and I don't know if I should ruin a surprise for you Ron."

"Tell me," Ron said eagerly.

"I got you a pair of keeper's gloves."

"Thanks!"

"Guys are easier to get presents than girls," Maria said with a sigh.

In few hours time everyone awoke and opened more presents, and I got about a million hugs from boys and angry stares from the girls that didn't get a present.

I made my way up to my room with my arms full of presents. In total I got a bracelet and necklace from Seamus, a hat from Dean, a three quarter sleeve shirt from Lavender, a skirt with pockets from Ginny, a book from Hermione by my favorite wizard author (Trina Braze), a pair of sneakers from Luna, candy from Harry and Ron, a pair of crazy socks from Laura, a pair of night slippers from Emily, and a few things from Family.

I put my things down and made my way down to the Great Hall with Lavender. We sat down and Professor Dumbledore flicked his hand and food appeared. The Great Hall was exquisite, streamers or white and gold hung, the roof made it look like it was snowing, some of the house elves who weren't offended by wearing green and red walked around putting decorations on the four Christmas trees that filled the corners.

I piled on helpings of turkey, mashed potatoes, and other delights. Everyone was chatting excitedly while eating. I finished my food an retired to my dorm for the rest of the night.

January

February

March

I broke up with Romilda a week after February ended and now she won't look at me. But something odd happened. I started spending more time with Maria and I feel like I fancy her again.

I told Seamus this and all he said was not to break her heart again. Than he told me something I should have known a while ago.

"What," I shouted when he told me she thought I was playing her. For the months I was dating Romilda I just thought she never liked me.

When I heard that Dean broke up with Romilda I felt happy. It's like I've never stopped liking him

One sunny April day Dean and I were sitting underneath a tree doing out homework when he asked me something that caught me completely off guard.

"Umm Maria," he timidly asked.

"Yeah," I asked not taking my eyes off of my scroll of parchment, I had just finished writing out the potions homework in script and my hand was sore.

"Okay, umm, before I started going out with Romilda... I thought you didn't like me...," He said, "and I really liked you... and now since were both single... I was wondering.. if you would like to go out with me.."

"YES," I said a little to excitedly, "I mean yeah." I didn't have to thing about my answer.

He smiled and as we leaned in we were interrupted by a fuming Seamus. He was still a few feet away so I leaned in and snogged him quickly and pulled away as he neared.

"Whats wrong," I said.

"That stupid Umbridge," he fumed, "she made me write out; I must obey my elders."

He showed us the back of his hand where we could clearly see; I must obey my elders.

"Now besides the point. What are you two up too," he asked.

Dean pulled him over and whispered something which made Seamus' jaw tightened. Seamus whispered something back which made Dean's jaw tightened. _This can't be good _I thought. Seamus tried his best to smile and with a wave he was off.

"What was that about," I asked.

"Nothing," Dean said as he continued doing his essay.

I decided to leave it at that and not press. As it got dark we left to go up the common room and went up to our dorms. Soon tomorrow morning everyone will know we are an item.

Two months flew by and O.W.L's passed too. Seamus, Maria, Lavender, and I were in the common room the last day of school.

"How do you think you did," I asked as Maria curled up on the couch next to me.

"Ehhh," they all said at the same time.

It was still an hour until we had to leave for the summer and we wanted to spend a while before boarding the train.

Lavender was playing with the Pygmy Puff Benji from the beginning of the year. Professor Grubbly Plank allowed us to keep the Pygmy Puffs if we wanted too and of course all girls, even Maria, said yes.

Maria took out a piece of parchment and wrote down a number three times.

"Here," she said passing us a piece of the parchment with the number on it, "my phone number. If we can't talk by owl we can talk by phone. Oh and here is my cell phone number."

"Time to go," shouted the head boy.

We made our way towards a compartment and put our luggage on top.

"So what are you doing this summer," I asked.

"Mall,pool,friends,mall," Lavender said.

"You said mall twice," Seamus stated.

Lavender rolled her at Seamus, and he rolled his eyes back.

"Anything from the trolly," the lady with the trolly said.

We bought an assortment of candy and devoured it in a matter of minutes. I leaned my head against Deans shoulder and closed my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

************ **Fin **************

A/N: please review! Only my second story.. .opened to any constructive criticism.


End file.
